La ganga esta aqui
by Naneka
Summary: La historia se trata de loqueras con los caracters de Inuyasha involucrados


Disclamare;NO ME PERTENECE INUYASHA, le PERTENECE a los que   
  
la hicieròn so NO VENGAN CON PORQERIA Y COSAS OK!!!!.  
  
Autor's note;Como estan mi gente?  
  
bueno esta historia es de Inuyasha a lo pertorriqueño(si no sabes quien es ni has visto a Inuyasha,te aconsejo que no lo leas porque no vas a entender ni un pepino @_@)haora lean y que se rian hasta que le ganas de mear..bye^_^.  
  
characters;(para que se pan como van hacer)  
  
1.floffy;caco(lo siento yo odio a los cacos y su musica pero lo tenia que hacer~_~)  
  
2.Inuyasha;pervertido  
  
3.Kagome;cafre  
  
4.Kykyo;puta(mas de lo que eya es)  
  
5.Kouga;diabolico(punk,rock,yeahh el rockero tra de la historia)  
  
6.kaede;dominicaina coño  
  
7.shippo;presentado  
  
8.Sango;loca,cafre  
  
9.Miroku;mas pervertido  
  
10.Ring;puta,cafre  
  
11.Yaken;gay  
  
12.Mioga;just as anoing and scary cat loser of a flie.  
  
Inuyasha a lo Puerrtoriqueño  
  
chapter uno;La ganga esta aqui.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
''hay mira la hora, ya deveria, de estar esperando, espero que el pendejo ese de Inuyasha no venga con mierda como la otra vez, que llegue tarde, CABRON!.dijo;kagome.  
  
mientras caminaba por el patio, camino al pozo, cuando llego al frente de el pozo se tropezo y se callo de nalga(ouch!) en el pozo.  
  
"CARAJO,eso me dolio si sigo callendome de nalga en este maldito pozo me voy a quedar mas chumba de lo que estoy."dijo kagome, sobandose las nalgas.  
  
"kagome,kagome esa eres tu?". dijo; Inuyasha  
  
"si."dijo;kagome  
  
"canto perra porque no me dijistes nada y coño porque llegas tan tarde todas las malditas mañanas."dijo;inuyasha,gritandole a la pobre kaome mientras ayudandola a salir del pozo, cuando kagome ya salio del pozo y se despolvo, le dijo a inuyasha:  
  
" Mira canto de animal tu no ves que me cai, cuando venia paraaca en el pozo porque me tropece con yo no se carrajo, y haora tu con mierda, dejame en paz, porque aunque llego tarde por lo menos llego,dijo;kagome,bien enfogonada con inuyasha.  
  
Despues vino inuyasha y saco la Tesaiak, y le dijo a kagome virate!;y ellla dijo;"!Que me vas a dar chino con la Tesaika por decirte la verdad!,"dijo;kagome.  
  
"puñeta que te vires mujer del diablo,"que tienes un demon detras de ti y lo acabe de ver."  
  
"A donde sacamelo que me mata, carajo has algo,dijo;kagome.  
  
"pues mujer si te viraras.:dijo inuyasha.  
  
Cuando kagome ser viro inuyasha guardo la Tesaika y les puso las dos manos en las nalgas de kagome.y dijo;"gracias a dios que siguen ahi."  
  
(porque inuyasha escucho lo que kagome dijo cuando se callo de nalga, y queria saber si le quedaba algo de nalga).  
  
kagome se viro con la cara mas roja que un tomate y dijo;"sit boy" tantas veces que creo que llego al infierno inuyasha y le podia hacer una visita al diablo.  
  
!kagome!...  
  
!sango!...  
  
salio sango corriendo de la nada y brinco el hoyo en que inuyasha estaba y abrazo a kagome..  
  
"hola cuera como estas?''dijo;sango  
  
"hay ya tu sabes loquin en las mismas sin ningun macho"dijo;kagome media triste.  
  
"ok mira hay dos opciones que nos quedan porque yo tampoco tengo macho,esperemos haber si llegan nuestros guebos,y si no pues nos metemos a Ta.Tu.."dijosango riendose.  
  
uyy...no los machos yo no lo cambio por nada so.... en el mismo momento que kagome iba a terminar de contestarle a sango salio miroku de la nada y dijo;"kagome?,que es la que hay,como estas veo que cada dia te pones mas tra, si sigues como vas un dia de estos te voy a violar."dijo;miroku smirking(in that gorgeus face that he has!.)  
  
"Quien te dijo que tu me vas a violar.''dijo kagome , en una voz baja como un zuzuro, que sango escucho y dijo;  
  
"Eso Perra"!  
  
Inuyasha con un brinco de esos de el que lo hacen volar, pudo salir de el hoyo Mortal!.  
  
"Canto de cuera porque hiciste eso solo queria saber si tenias nalgas todavia mala agradecida, por diablo.dijo;inuyasha.  
  
"bueno, pendejo si me lleva no vamos a poder hacer cosas."dijo;kagome  
  
"pues pa', eso esta sango."dijo,inuyasha con un wink a kagome.  
  
"que, tu no vas a hacer eso con sango primero que yo canto de puto!!!!dijo;miroku,gritandole a inuyasha.  
  
Mamacrica!, como tu estas te estaba buscando a donde estabas."dijo;inuyasha a miroku fue para donde el y miroku le dijo"en casa de kaede"  
  
AAHH, miroku yo sabia que tu estabas desesperado pero no tanto para estar con kaede."dijo;inuyasha sosprendido.  
  
'CABRON,estas loco pa',eso que me lo corten,mira fo, di que yo con kede..dijo;miroku.  
  
mientras kagome y sago se estaban meando de la risa  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
De la nada viene y sale alguien y dice;  
  
"hay tenia que ser el perrosato ese, y el enfermito tambien."  
  
"por favor miroku dime que no es el lobosato que acavo de decir eso,dijo;inuyasha.  
  
"Tragicamente si"dijo;miroku con pena.  
  
T_T  
  
cuando miraron para atras vieron a nadie mas y nada menos que a Kouga...estaba vestido en unos pantalones baggy negros una correa con spikes de metal,unas converse negras y rojas,una camisa negra sin mangas que decia"FUCK YOU",en rojo y tenia las uñas negras, tenia muchos anillos raros en su 10 dedos y muchas spikes en sus dos muñecas y 2 chaing en su pantalon, y tenia el pelo cortado para arriba como messy y spiky a la misma vez con tips rojo blood in the ends.  
  
Tenia un smirk en la cara mientras miraba a kagome y le dijo:  
  
"hola mi mujer como estas?"  
  
kagome lo estaba mirando bien mal(como que tra estas pero muerete) y se puso las manos en la caderas y le grito"yo no soy tu mujer lobosato so mira a ver si te exfumas de mi vista."  
  
******  
  
Y en ese mismo momento le cojio las manos a sango y se montaron en kilala y se fueron volando;inuyasha y miroku le persiguieron riendose de la pavera que tenian de lo que le dijo kagome a kouga tenia la cara como si hubiera cagado y comido su propia mierda.  
  
&_&  
  
ummm le gusto chapter uno?  
  
si le usto manden reviews y si no tambien...  
  
p.s. perdon por los acentos es que no se en donde hay que darle en este lugar para ponerlos cuando se pa pues se lo pondre ^_^..  
  
y perdon por el poco de sapanglish es que no lo puedo evitar,jejeje.  
  
nos vemos en chapter dos..... 


End file.
